


Do Yourself A Favor

by EternalScout89



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges, M/M, Masturbation, Nooks, Tentabulges, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalScout89/pseuds/EternalScout89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not much to do on the asteroid after everyone's gone to bed. Well, okay. There is ONE thing... Karkat has a little fun with himself, but doesn't notice when someone else wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Yourself A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not actually mine, I am posting it for a very good and close Friend of mine. SH, this is your baby! Hope it does well for you!
> 
> Edited to Add: The True Author, SH, is surprised and very pleased at the positive response her story's gotten, and has said that, if this story reaches 500 hits, a sequel might be written! I'm sure y'all want to see that, and I know I do, so...
> 
> Edited to Add Again: 504 hits, and the True Author is working on a sequel to this as I type! Might be a little while, but it's coming, folks!
> 
> Edited once again: 3354 hits, and the semi-sequel is up! It's Doing A Friend A Favor, also on this account.

It was pretty dark in your room, with only the computer to light the empty space. You and your friends had been stuck on this asteroid for quite some time now, and it was starting to get old. Ever since the incident in your gaming session, you’d been stuck on this barren rock. At least you and your friends had managed to make it live-able. The real problem was that, late at night after everyone else had gone to bed, you were still awake. Not that there was anything left to do at that hour… You had spent the whole day trolling the human kids, and frankly you couldn’t bear to look at your old doomsday programs anymore. Thus, you stare at your screen blankly, circling through your content in search of something to do. Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are really really bored.

You move around in your seat. Sitting in the same position all day, you start to get stiff. You let out a deep sigh, and stretch. You’re too awake to go to bed just yet, and it’s kind of annoying. “Why can’t I just fucking relax and tire out?” you mutter to yourself. “Is it so damn hard to just be tired? There’s nothing to do.” You slump down into your seat, splaying out your legs in front of you. You look around the room, a surly expression on your face. The same old recupricoon, same old desk, same old table, same old fucking crap _as always._ “Uuugghh” you mutter in disgust. Your left hand slips into your lap, brushing across you crotch.

There’s a mild tingle as your hand goes past. You look down, an idea crossing your idling mind. “Well, what the fuck else is there to do?” you say to yourself, “At least then I can fucking go to sleep.” You let your hand rub over your bulge. Tingling sensations of pleasure pique through it. Squirming a bit, you readjust. Relaxing in your seat, letting your legs fall open as you rub your jeans a little more firmly.  There’s some movement, as your bulge starts to swell. You sigh, grab the base and pull.

Your hand glides easily over the fabric, pulling the sensitive skin underneath. Your bulge starts to warm and swell in your underwear. You drag your hand up and down the length of the shaft, which isn’t too shabby a size (if you do say so yourself!).  Your breathing slows, the bulge tensing up in your stiff grip. A soft moan comes out.

The bulge isn’t the only part of you reacting. Your nook is starting to respond to the noted lack of attention, and you can feel yourself start to get wet. Your right hand slides under your bulge, rubbing over it, inducing a better reaction. The outside isn’t so sensitive, but just almost indulging yourself makes that thirsty desire all the more parched. Your bulge starts to wriggle, feeling a slight pain as it struggles against the restraints of your clothing.

You unzip your jeans, pulling them down some. Your bulge slips out, a noticeable presence in your boxers. You double check to make sure you closed the door, then slide your underwear down over your trollhood. It squirms out, standing at a good six inches, twisting in the cold air. It’s not unpleasant, and the cool feels good on your hot foreskin. You pull at the end, the stretch sending spindles of feeling down your shaft.  You play with the tip, flicking and rubbing at it, while the rest of you squirms in anticipation. Your nook twinges, and you slide your free hand down to satiate it.

Your fingers slide along the lip of your nook, sometimes gliding in and out. The strange penetrating feeling has always been tantalizing. Your insides hum and warm as your fingers wake up your normally numb interior. Your bulge wriggles as the sensation spirals up from your inside to your tip. Your bulge writhes in your hand, and you slip your fingers deeper inside.

The chair creaks as you shift your weight. Your legs tense up in sync with each stroke. The release of tension is euphoric. You let out another moan as you twist your hand around your bulge, now completely tense and writhing. With your other hand you splay open your nook, the cool air feels indulgent on your wet skin. At this point, your bulge has started to feel around, wrapping around your wrist as your hand pumps. Your grip tightens, drawing carnal pleasure from every nerve. Your nook is craving some kind of penetration, but the craving in your nook is only making the desire in your bulge stronger. Denying one and gratifying the other makes for a delicious buildup of sexual tension.

Your bulge curls across your forearm, desperately searching for a nook. Finding nothing its slides down, pressing onto your abdomen. It crawls slowly across your frame. The warmth feels good as it presses against you. You let go for a moment, letting it caress your figure.

“Nnnffhh.” You mumble, “That feels good…” A raw sensation crawls up your bulge, an almost painful urge for stimulation. Your head reels; the urge itself is fantastic.

“Hmm…” you say to yourself, “I heard if you let it be, it’ll find your own nook….” Another wave of desire shivers through your body. You revel in it.

“Yeah. Yeeaahh, I’m gonna try this out.” You mutter.

You grip the sides of the chair, bracing yourself for the waves of searing desire that pulse through you. You deliberately hold your legs apart, resisting the urge to clench them shut and rub them together over your sensitive regions. Your bulge is pressing hard onto your every curve. Your abdomen, your stomach, your sides, your hips… the hot mass of muscle slowly massages your entire lower half. The process is becoming close to unbearable, but it just. Feels. So. Good.

 Each wave of carnal desire sends your head spinning. Your nook is burning for attention, and your bulge isn’t much different. Your breathing is heavy and fast now, and you shiver in anticipation of what’s about to come. As much as you tried to resist, you can’t help but try to speed things up. If you deny yourself for too long, it really will start to hurt. You slide your right hand to your nook, holding it open. Electric sensations crawl through your skin at the touch. It’s difficult to hold the sides apart, wet as they are. Your bulge curls around your arm once more, feeling the new presence. You tremble slightly, as tingling sensations trickle up your bulge. Even such a small stimulation as sliding across your skin has started to induce a reaction after being ignored for a period of time.

Your breathing intensifies as you watch. Your bulge is sliding down your wrist, curling over your knuckles. The tip curls around your fingers, suddenly dragging across the opening to your nook.  A lightning bolt of sensation shoots up your spine, and you shudder. The foreskin slides around the opening, and the ensuing surge from your nerves is enough to make you quiver and your fingers slip. The labia of your nook fall back around your bulge’s end, causing the length of your trollhood to writhe. Suddenly the tip plunges in, extracting a gasp from your lips. You grab the sides of the chair as your whole body tenses against the wave of pleasure that just flooded your body. A full four inches of your bulge slithers inside, caressing and stretching the inside of your nook. You breathe out a deep moan, louder than the others, as your bulge slowly explores your innermost part.

Your body is filling with sexual sensations as your bulge slides in and out, slowly caressing the sides of your nook. You breathing is fast and shallow, your whole body tensing against the onslaught. You can feel your walls being stretched, accommodating the girth of your bulge. You squirm as your bulge twists around inside you, sliding further in. You feel it circle around, exploring every inch of your nook, leaving nothing untouched. Your trollhood is almost to the deepest edge of your nook. Your breath catches when in a sudden pounding motion your bulge slams all the way in.

“AAaauUUuugh!!” you bellow, as your bulge shoves itself against the edge of your nook over and over again. “F-fuck, that feels amazing…” you breathe out, your nook feeling so full it could burst. Your bulge is all the way in, but instead of pounding you is twisting and turning. The combined tension from your nook and your bulge is almost too much. If your bulge starts to pound, you could cum at any minute. You let go of the chair, your arms shaky from exertion. You lean forward, rubbing your legs until they relax. Your bulge isn’t writhing much, but the heat from inside you is excruciating and you’re certain it won’t be long until the slow rotation inside of you turns to a fast and powerful pounding. You catch your breath and relax, letting the flood of euphoria wash over you. This was a fantastic idea.

You take a deep breath as your bulge starts to slide out. You know what’s coming next, and it’s probably you. In a moment of either sheer stupidity or utter genius, you decide to prolong the experience. You quickly reach down, and pull your bulge the rest of the way out. The sudden void in your nook and sharp cold on your bulge causes you to involuntarily squirm in your seat, and your bulge to spasm violently in your hand. You slowly drag your hand over it, preventing a painful stop, but when you slide your hand back down your bulge bends back down into your nook.

 “Nnff” you mutter, “Not yet. Fuck!!” Your grip tightens and you pull up once more, yanking your bulge back out of your nook. You quiver instinctively, holding your bulge out. It writhes in your hand, trying to reach your nook once more. You stroke it carefully, being sure not to bring yourself over the edge. Your nook is starting to calm down, but you’re not any farther from cumming yet. You stroke your bulge very slowly, grabbing the tip and pulling to tease yourself. Your breathing is very heavy, and your head is spinning pretty badly after coming so close to climax.

BING! [twinsArmageddons started trolling  carcinoGeneticist]

“FUCKING HELL!” you bust out, “Of all the times to… the fuck does he want?”

tA:  hey karkat are you awake? trolliian 2tiill 2how2 you a2 on

cG:  YES WHAT DO YOU WANT? I’M KIND OF BUSY HERE.

tA:  good. come here ii need you two do 2omethiing.

cG:  IS IT REALLY NECCESSARY?!

tA:  ye2. 2orry two bother you, but iin ca2e you hadn't notiiced, you and ii are the only one2 up.

cG: FUCK! FINE, I'LL BE RIGHT OVER.

“Damnit Sollux! Of all the times for you to fucking need my help…” you think to yourself. You look down at your over-stimulated bulge, and wince as a sharp pain shoots up your torso. Your nook is burning at this point, begging for relief. Of all the times… You don’t even have time to finish yourself off quickly.  You grunt, slip your boxers back over your bulge, and carefully zip up your jeans. You tuck the tip into your waistband, rubbing over your bulge from the outside.

“This better be fucking quick, Sollux” you mutter to yourself, “The things I do for friends…” You awkwardly stand up, your bulge shivering beneath the cloth. It kind of hurts, but what can you do? You quickly make your way down the corridor, towards the light around the far corner. It’s odd trying to walk with the added girth, and the uncomfortable wetness isn’t much better.

“He wasn’t on a while ago” you muse, “What could be so damn important _NOW?_ ” You round the corner, and stomp into Sollux’s room. The yellow blooded troll is hard at work at his computer, his red and blue eyes darting to and fro across the screen. “WHAT DO YOU WANT??” you yell.

Sollux doesn’t even flinch. “Get over here. I need a spare set of hands.” He says, monotone. You groan, and walk over. He hands you some spare wires, some tools, and a magnifying glass. “You brought me over here… to be a table.” You say, in dumbfounded stupor at the useless task for which you were called away. Your bulge aches, your nook is wet, and you’re a goddamn table.

Sollux shrugs. “What were you doing that was so damn important anyways?” he says. You glare a hole in his head but, since you can’t tell him the truth, you say something stupid like “trying to relax and go to bed.” A pair of red and blue eyes stare blankly back at you. “That’s our fearless leader for you,” he says, “Always hard at work doing something productive.” If looks could kill, you’d probably be a murderer at this point.

Sollux goes back to silently working away at his computer. Who knows what he’s doing at this point. You’ve always admired his skills at programming and computers, but you figured you could at least help with something a little more technical than being an appliance. In the quiet stillness, the ache in your boxers starts to become a little more pronounced. You squirm a bit, trying not to draw attention. (Not that you could get Sollux’s attention at this point.) Unfortunately, with both hands fully occupied, there’s little you can do… but you have GOT to do SOMETHING.

You look around for anything at all you could, well…. You’re not particularly proud of this, but with the pain in your pants and uncomfortable feeling in your nook you can’t just ignore it… so you look for something, anything really that you could maybe rub yourself against without Sollux noticing. Your state is almost pitiable at this point. Your bulge thrashes inside of your boxers, just barely staying tucked in. This is bad. You look once more around the room, only seeing sollux’s chair as a viable option.

With a deep sigh you think to yourself “Well, fuck me.” and step up close to the back of Sollux’s chair. He’s leaned so far forward, he wouldn’t notice a little pressure on the back of his seat, surely… You lean on the seat, feigning looking over Sollux’s shoulder, but start to rock your hips back and forth. The relief is palpable. Sollux doesn’t seem to notice. He just keeps working, only paying attention to his project. “Brass wire” he says, flatly. You hand it to him. “Thanks, table” he says, with a sneer.

“Sure, make fun of your fearless leader. I try to help everyone, lead everyone like I know I can, and all you need me to do is be extra storage space.” You retort. Sollux laughs, then goes about cutting and soldering the wire to his contraption. Your nook is still buzzing with neglect, but you can only indulge your bulge at this point. You rub a little harder for posterity, pretending to try for a better look. Sollux seems to shift position, crossing his legs tightly together. The feeling is incredible. You rub just a bit harder, moving your bulge around in your underwear.

“…Shit.” You think to yourself, in a moment of sheer panic. Your bulge slipped out from under your waistband. You look at Sollux for a moment, a look of horror on your face. Somehow he doesn’t notice, and you take your blessings where you get them.  You squirm around, hoping somehow you can put it back before it goes ‘exploring’ again. You try to readjust what you’re carrying, but you can’t get a hand free, especially not subtly.

Your bulge starts to rub against your zipper, sending tingles up your spine. You’re getting worked up again. You lean up against the chair, hard this time, in hopes of holding down your bulge through other means. Your nook is raging at this point, reacting to the fate you just KNOW is coming if you don’t wrangle your goddamn tentabulge. Sollux doesn’t move, except for shifting around in his chair, grunting in frustration. Your bulge is starting to writhe, and frankly it hurts jamming it up against the chair. In a regretful moment of impulse, you shift around. In that moment your bulge slips down, rubbing against your leg now. You try to hold it against the chair again, but in your panic you almost knock the chair over.

“The Fuck, Karkat??” Sollux exclaims. The chair wobbled, nothing more, but it was enough to break his rigid dedication to tinkering. You try to stay calm, as your bulge wriggles along your inner thigh. Thankfully, it’s not obvious there. “I guess I about fell asleep standing up, doing such a boring but oh-so-important job.” You reply, in a moment of sheer genius. Sollux glares at you, and says “If it’s such a bother, you could have just said no, dumbass.” He turns back around to his project.

“If it’s really such a pain, just go.” He says, crossing his legs tightly once again. His face is flush with anger. You start to feel genuinely bad. I mean, how could he know you were really just about to cum a bucket full of genetic material all over the place? Chalk that up as one more spectacular failing on the part of you, Karkat Vantas, shittiest leader of them all. “No, its fine”, you say, “If you need me to its no problem.” Sollux looks at you, skeptically, but nods in acknowledgement. You stand back behind the chair again, watching your friend work. Oh, and your rabid, hard as concrete bulge slides around the rim of your sopping wet, mercilessly horny nook.

 Scratch that. Stupidest leader of them all. Bar none.

You brace yourself for it. Somehow, you just gotta keep from moa- “NNFFFfhhhhhh!!!”you let out. Your bulge slams into you, knocking hard on the deepest part of your nook in one swift motion. You are absolutely SURE that Sollux has noticed and caught on and you’ll never hear the end of it, but for some reason he doesn’t seem to question your sudden outburst, nor does he even turn around. He just swallows hard, and continues soldering. “Quiet, this part is tedious.” He says. You can kind of tell, since his usually steady hands are quivering some. It’s kind of weird that you notice, seeing as how your throbbing huge bulge is now six inches inside and fucking every facet of your nook.

You try your absolute hardest NOT to breathe hard, but your efforts only go so far. You hope your luck stays and Sollux keeps being preoccupied. You really must have been teasing yourself too hard, because oh MAN did it feel good having your hot and sticky trollhood slamming your insides. In. Out. In. Out. Twisting, turning, pounding, writhing, UUUNNGGHHH!! It was almost more than you could take. You keep your legs close together, trying to minimize any wet sounds coming from between them. After such a long buildup, the release of tension was euphoric. You can’t help but rub your legs together, speeding up the process. You’re sure your face is a lovely shade of neon red at that moment.

“OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE!!” Sollux cried out. You jump, dropping what you were holding. Sollux stands up in a flash, lunging toward Karkat. He grabs you by the wrists, and shoves you to the floor.

“Sollux, Wha-?!!” you cry out. He’s squarely on top of you now, looking straight into your eyes. “DAMNIT KARKAT” he says, “All I wanted to do was go down, get something to eat, and go back to bed. But no, you had to be moaning like Nepeta in heat and it really FUCKED with me, OKAY??” Sollux slid his hips down on top of yours as he finished his declaration. Despite being completely flummoxed, you notice three things. One: He absolutely knew what you were doing from the start, Two: He can almost certainly feel what your bulge is doing to you right now, and Three: You can certainly feel without a doubt what HIS bulge is doing right now.

“What the FUCK Sollux?!” you cry out. You’re mere seconds from climaxing, and it’s becoming apparent that your friends bulge is rubbing against his pants… against YOU. “If I knew, I’d be better off!!” he said, “I don’t know why, but hearing you… fuck yourself, I just… unnghh, I don’t know why it just made me hard. I CAN’T take it anymore.” You struggle against the troll, but your efforts are useless. You’ve been fucking yourself for a good while now, and your muscles are starting to feel the strain. Not to mention, with one bulge pounding your nook mercilessly and another bulge massaging you from the outside, you’re in no shape to do much of anything except moan and cum.

“Sollux, don’t you FUCKING touch m- AAaaAhh!!” you can help but let out a yell. Sollux started grinding his hips against yours, and DAMN if it didn’t feel FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC in spite of yourself. You squirm underneath him, but he’s got you pinned. “F-fuck Karkat…” he mutters, his arms shaking a little from what you can guess is pleasure he’s getting solely from you. “Fuck, I don’t’ even … fuck I don’t care just fucking cum or whatever. I can’t fucking take waiting any longer!” You let out, giving in to your body’s cravings. Your nook is pulsing, your bulge is throbbing, and you’re going to cum any second anyways. May as well let yourself enjoy the ride.

Your bulge pounds against you, harder than ever. You’re sure Sollux is getting his bulge in a knot just watching the expressions of sheer pleasure streak across your face. You let yourself moan, splaying out your legs so your bulge has more room to operate. You can feel Sollux’s bulge writhing harder than ever on top of you, and oddly enough you kind of enjoy having that kind of… effect on him. Weird. Like a dam about to burst, your nook is filling up with waves of pleasure about to be released. You can’t fucking take it anymore, you just can’t fucking stan-

“AAAAuuuUUUUgghHHH!!!!!!” You scream. The dam broke. Your nook is dripping wet, hot genetics, and your bulge is pulsing out the viscous, creamy male genetic material, filling up your insides. Moans of pleasure erupt from deep inside you, as wave after wave of orgasmic euphoria sweep over you. Your vision clouds, and your head spins. That was the best fucking idea you’ve ever had. You roll back your head, crane your back, and roll with the waves of pleasure washing over you, until you finally come to rest, panting hard on the floor of Sollux’s room… under Sollux.

Your mind is still woozy from the orgasm, but your flickering eyes meet up with Sollux’s, wide open behind his dual-toned glasses. He’s started breathing hard himself. During the course of your cum-fest, he let go of one of your hands so he could attend to his visibly writhing bulge. You even see some sparks from his telekinetic powers. You can’t help but guess what treatment he’s giving his nook with those special eyes of his. A wicked idea crosses through your mind, and you’re riding just high enough on your orgasm to put it into action.

Sollux flushes, knowing you’re watching him. It’s weird for him, being on the other side of the observation table. You grin menacingly, and he looks back at you concerned. He stops for a brief moment, just long enough for you to slip your hand down into his pants. His expression is a priceless combination of pleasure and horrified surprise when he jumps at your touch.

“Karkat! What the fuck are you doing!?” he says, trying to pull back. Too late. You have a firm hand on his bulge and an elbow to sit up on. He squirms. You pull on his bulge, and extract a deep moan from him. His arms shake, and he has to prop himself up on both. The most wicked look streaks across your face as the power quickly goes to your head

 “So, THIS is what you REALLY needed my help for, isn’t it bulgesucker?” you say through a sneer. Sollux is visibly repulsed by his own need, but is forced to nod. You pull his pants down, revealing the writhing hard, split-tongued tentabulge you felt against you earlier. You rub his pulsing bulge up and down, reveling in the obvious, rhythmic tension and release of your friends muscles in response. Sollux lets his head hang limp, breathing heavily and making sounds that seem to drip carnal pleasure. With a firm hand you pull at his trollhood, silencing any complaints, and with one hand on his side and a leg around the outside of his, you flip him onto his back with ease.

“Well, get ready you fucking nookwriggler.” you say, “You asked for it.” You sit on top of him, one arm across his shoulders, holding him down. You pump his bulge hard and fast. Sollux’s face contorts in response to the sensations, and you can’t wait to give him the same treatment you got. His nook is dripping, and even a minutes teasing with your other hand has him trembling at your touch, and his bulge rubbing around your arm. He went and got himself this worked up over you, so what’s the issue with indulging his fancy? Obviously, what you were doing was good for him to, so… You pull your hand away, still pinning Sollux to the ground with your other arm. He flinches at the sudden removal. “W-what did you stop f-for?” he breathes out, heavily.

“I’m going to do to you what I just fucking did to me.” You say. A brief moment, and Sollux realizes what that means. He tries to protest, but you cut him off. “Don’t worry, it feels fucking great.” you say, “It obviously turns you on, so why not?” Sollux squirms underneath you, about to reach for his bulge. “Not today, Captor” you say, in a moment yanking Sollux’s arms above his head, and pinning them down with one arm. His bulge has started to rub against him, first at his stomach, then his sides… “You get to wait.” you say, deviously.

“Fuck” he moans, frustrated. Sollux can’t do a damn thing except wait for his bulge to slither inside of him. You are more than enjoying the sudden power shift. You watch the effects of sexual tension wash over him too, seeing him squirm, tense up, and spread his legs wider in hopes of speeding up gratification. You can’t help but feel even better, reliving the moment yourself.

 “Hnngh… Come on, Karkat… fuck… help a guy out…” Sollux strains to talk through gritted teeth. His bulge drags hard across his thigh. You take pity on your friend, and do what anyone would do in that situation. You put your hand between his legs, and hold open his nook. It’s a little hard to hold, slippery wet as it is. His breathing is hard and fast, and his bulge finds your arm. “Aauughhh… fuck…” Sollux mutters. He knows what’s about to happen. He slipped his legs a bit farther apart in anticipation of it. His bulge slides down your arm, wrapping around your knuckles. Sollux catches his breath. The dual tips find his dripping wet nook, and skim the edges of it.

In one fluid motion, the two halfs plunged deep inside of him. Sollux’s back craned and a deep, guttural moan burst out of him. You watch for a moment, holding him down. His bulge pounds mercilessly in and out of him, much harder than yours did at first. You can see the waves of pleasure wash over Sollux’s face, as he voices sounds that can only mean one thing. You laugh.

You sit up, releasing his arms and leaning off of his chest. All he can manage to do is cover his flushed yellow face with his arms as his bulge ravages his nook, right in front of you. You stand up, plenty messy of your own accord, and step to the side.  He rolls to the side, facing away from you. Obviously he’s getting close. You can tell by how heavily he’s breathing, and how tense his moans have become.“You’re welcome, nookwriggler” you say, walking out of the room.

You shut the door behind you out of posterity, and start walking back to your own room. You’ve made quite a mess of your own, and it could stand to be cleaned up. You get just halfway back when you hear a deep, carnal, vicious moan erupt from Sollux’s room. You can help but smile. You’ll sleep good tonight, and thanks to your impressive “leadership skills”, you’re thinking so will he.

And let’s face it, now you know for certain he won’t tell a soul about tonight.


End file.
